


Ideas

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [114]
Category: Dollhouse, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate: Atlantis, John Sheppard/Rodney McKay, Titanium White."</p><p>John and Rodney on their honeymoon. Set post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideas

“I feel compelled to point out,” Rodney murmured, “that contrary to pop music opinion, titanium isn’t bullet-proof.” But he stroked his fingertip over John’s wedding ring.  
  
“I wouldn’t have guessed that, given that bulletproof vests are made of kevlar and not titanium.” John nestled under Rodney’s chin, resting his head on Rodney’s chest and listening to his heart. “So we’re married.”  
  
“We are.”  
  
“And we didn’t get married on national television with half of the population of Colorado Springs in attendance.”  
  
“Thank you, Mad Dog Julian Lodge.”  
  
“Does it feel more real? Like it’s more serious? Like we love each other more?” John asked.  
  
“It felt real the first moment you kissed me.” Rodney pressed a kiss to John’s hair.  
  
“You played seriously, seriously hard to get.”  
  
“Had to make sure everyone was on board,” Rodney said.  
  
John chuckled, low and filthy. “You have no idea what the imprints thought about you the entire time we were on Atlantis, do you?”  
  
“I am sure they considered me as virtuous as a pure-white lily,” Rodney said loftily.  
  
“Pretty sure virtue had nothing to do with it.” John slid higher, mouthed along Rodney’s jaw. “Want to know what they think? Some of them have been begging so prettily to be able to tell you.”  
  
“They could have told me on our dates.” But Rodney’s pulse was jumping.  
  
John smiled against his skin. “They were supposed to be on their best behavior.”  
  
“That was Dom’s best behavior?”  
  
“You have no idea.”  
  
“Well, it’s our honeymoon. So how about you give me a few?”  
  
“I have more than a few.”


End file.
